Creator (TLOM)
'''Creator '''is the thirteenth episode of TLOM, and the thirteenth part of Chapter One. Synopsis After recieving a distress call from Galvan B, Mig and Clepron journey to the moon where they find the Gammatrix creator. Plot On the industrial city of Central City, at nighttime... Tyere is spotted sprinting through a closed down factory. He steps over a large puddle of water, turns his head back, and keeps running. He turns the corner to the right and stops, breathing heavily. Tyere looked down at a container he was holding with green liquid bubbling. (Tyere): Just remember your payment... Just then a large, acidic blast struck the wall in front of Tyere, burning it to nothing. He turned his head to see Battery Acid flopping through to his location. Tyere smirked and shot fire all around the area. Battery Acid stopped and looked at the fire. He glared and shot ooze all over the fire, putting it out. (Tyere): If you were smart, you'd stop now. (Battery Acid): Call me dumb then. Battery Acid stretched his whole body forward at Tyere. Tyere quickly jumped up on the rooftop of a warehouse. Battery Acid squeezed his body upward and tried whacking Tyere, failing. (Tyere): You're kinda late. Tyere flashed up his container and smashed Battery Acid left and right with it. Battery Acid flopped down and transformed back. Mig quickly got up. Tyere closed his eyes and crossed his arms. His chest on his eye, with red veins going across it, expanded and blasted Mig wholly with a bright energy beam. Mig yelled in pain and fell off the rooftop. (Mig): AGHHHH. He smashed his back into the ground and groaned. Tyere smiled, grabbed his container, and ran. Clepron ran over to Migs's location, barely missing to see Tyere escape. He lifted Mig up and looked around. (Clepron): You ok? (Mig): Not my BEST night but... He looked at the Gammatrix glowing and flashing orange. A diamond-shaped icon formed on it and spun around. Mig got up and tried to click it and hit the core. (Mig): Don't tell me this is broken. (Clepron): I wouldn't know. What happened? A pixelated image screamed out of the icon and formed into a better image. It revealed a blue Galvanic Mechamorph with small spikes and clothes on his back, chest, and arms. It had a large eye and was tall and well built. (Galvanic Mechamorph): MIGUEL TENISON. (Mig): The heck? They can hack me now? (Clepron): Not sure it's one of Klemer's stunts. (Galvanic Mechamorph): No. This isn't-(fuzz)-a stunt! You-(fuzz)-my-(fuzz, fuzz). Come here right now-fuzz, end). The hologram zoomed away and blinked. The Gammatrix core slid back down and slid back to its position. (Mig): Can you track his location. (Clepron): Galvan B. A view of the factory was seen with a bright orange flash occurring. Sting Ray flew away holding Clepron with his arms. (Sting Ray): Guide me. (Clepron): Can't you see? Fly into the blackness. (Sting Ray): I'm blind. (Clepron): Can you not be sarcastic for once? (Sting Ray): I can, but may I? (Clepron): You are impossible. Shut up. (Sting Ray): I'm playing with you. Lighten up. (Clepron): You always tell me to 'lighten up.' I think the guy that contacted you was trying to say you own his Gammatrix. He's the creator of it and needs us there. (Sting Ray): What if it's a trap, to take it back? (Clepron): We can never be so sure. (Sting Ray): Well I'm not going to give it back to him anyways. (Clepron): You realize that he's a Galvanic Mechamorph right? (Sting Ray): Don't know what that is. (Clepron): Basically living liquid technology. They can morph mechanical things and control them, stuff like that. (Sting Ray): Ah. (Clepron): So he can morph into your Gammatrix and deactivate it. What makes this worse is that he CREATED it and he knows so much about how it works. (Sting Ray): You're making me worry, stop. (Clepron): Alright. Sting Ray flew out of the atmosphere and into space. Clepron put on an oxygen patch. Sting Ray reached hyperspeed speeds and zoomed far away from the solar system. ---- A bright flash was seen in the Galvan B air. Sting Ray and Clepron landed on the planet and Mig transformed back. (Mig): Wow. Mig looked around at the multi-colored landscape of the planet and the cosmic-looking sky. He then saw Galvan Prime in the sky and saw some Galvanic Mechamorphs out. (Mig): So this is Galvan B? (Clepron): Yea. It didn't form naturally though. It was made by two helixes. A Galvan from Galvan Prime came over, and, yea. (Mig): Wow. He created a whole species? (Clepron): Accidental. (Mig): How do you know all this? (Clepron): I'm a mercenary throughout space. I learn cultures and tales from aliens everywhere. (Mig): Oh. Mig and Clepron walked around the hills and valleys and looked around at the small vilages set up by the Galvanic Mechamorphs. Mig stopped by a tree. (Mig): Well, where is this "creator?" (Clepron): How should I know? It seems rather quiet here. Mig looked around and scanned the area with his eyes. He saw a Galvanic Mechamorph walking and walked up to him. (Mig): Excuse me. The Galvanic Mechamorph stretched his face over at the Gammatrix and looked at it. It backed away and ran. (Mig): WAIT. Ugggggggggggggh. Figures. Jerks. Clepron got up and stretched his back. He looked around and saw no more Galvanic Mechamorphs out in sight. (Clepron): That's strange. Everyone is gone. (Mig): That's all you noticed? The creator didn't contact me, nor can we find him anymore. This is obviously a setup and some bullcrap from a random Galvanic Mechamorph pulling our legs. Let's go. Mig turned back and activated the Gammatrix. Clepron looked over a hill and saw an image carved in the ground. (Clepron): Wait. Mig stopped and turned around. (Mig): What is it? Clepron pointed at the ground. A Galvanic Mechamorph head was seen carved into the ground with a pointed crone around its eye. It had dark zig-zag bars around its neck as well. A symbol was carved at the bottom. (Mig): Hmmmmm that's odd. Must be some Galvanic Mechamorph god. Clepron slid down the hill and ran to the image. He crouched down. Mig stood beside him. (Clepron): This symbol...it looks like a name. (Mig): A name? (Clepron): Hmmmmm if I had read it right, it says...Tekk. That has to be a name. (Mig): Tekk. Sounds cool. Just then, Galvanic Mechamorph guards surrounded the whole upper area surrounding the image carved in. Mig looked up and saw the faces of the guards. Just then, the creator of the Gammatrix, the one who contacted them, stood forward on the top. (Mig): Clepron...it's him...Tekk is the creator... Clepron turned and looked up at him. Tekk glared down. He held a staff. (Tekk): Yes, the human thief is correct. I am Tekk, rightful OWNER and creator of the Gammatrix. Tekk leaped off the ridge of the cliff and smashed down in front of Mig and Clepron. They stumbled back a bit and looked at him. Mig held out his hand. (Mig): It's an honor meeting you. Tekk's eye glowed. He blasted Mig back to the opposite side of the circle. Mig smashed into the rocky ridge. Clepron looked stunned. (Clepron): Why did you- Tekk grabbed Clepron's Domo Gizmo and destroyed it with his bare hands. He then threw it at the ridge and shoved Clepron aside. Tekk marched over to Mig. (Mig): Why- (Tekk): You thief. (Mig): How am I a- (Tekk): You stole my Gammatrix. (Mig): LET ME TALK, OK? Tekk stood. (Mig): This ship crashed down on Earth holding the Gammatrix. I didn't even know it was the- Tekk grabbed Mig by the shirt collar and raised him up in the air. He then smashed his gut with his knee and threw Mig onto the ground. He got up weakly. (Tekk): You're bluffing. I know it was you who hired them to steal it from me. (Mig): WHAT!? WHAT IS YOUR DEAL? (Tekk): MY DEAL IS THAT YOU ALMOST KILLED ME WITH YOUR BANDITS AND GOT AWAY WITH THE MOST PRECIOUS CREATION IN THE CURRENT UNIVERSE, THAT'S WHAT! Mig swallowed hard and angrily shook. He closed his eyes and breathed. (Mig): I have...no idea...what you are talking about. I wouldn't lie to you. (Tekk): Well you are. GUARDS. The guards looked down at Mig and jumped down to his side, glaring at Mig. (Mig): NO. STOP THIS RIGHT NOW. OK? I NEVER FREAKING HIRED ANYONE TO TAKE IT!!!!! LISTEN TO ME. Tekk glared at Mig closely and stretched his head to his face. Tekk returned it to his position and raised his hand up. The guards backed away. (Tekk): You're being honest. (Mig): YES, I AM. Clepron got up and glared at Tekk. (Mig): Now, why did you think this guy was me? Tekk clicked his Gammatrix and a screen shot up in hologram display. The ship the bandits took with the Gammatrix was seen taking off. Tekk paused and it showed a figure that looked like Mig. (Mig): Show color. Tekk enhanced the color. A lookalike of Mig appeared watching the ship take off from the edge of Tekk's headquarters. He had a blue and black shirt like Mig's. (Mig): That's not me... (Tekk): Well it looks exactly like you. (Clepron): That isn't him. He never knew anything about the Gammatrix. I was with him on Earth. The ship did crash and we both investigated what was going on. (Tekk): This makes no sense. Let me see it. Mig handed his arm over to Tekk. Tekk clicked the Gammatrix and messed around with it. (Tekk): Wow, you screwed a lot with this. Yet it's in ok position...hm. DNA signatures of Mig appeared on the screen of the Gammatrix. Tekk zoomed in nad exaimined the statistics. (Tekk): I needed this to see what really happened...hang on... Tekk played recording footage of the Gammatrix inside the bandits' ship. The footage played. ---- The bandits in the cockpit appeared piloting the ship and zooming away from Galvan B. Just then a blue flash occurred. The lookalike of Mig appeared crossing his arms and smiling, wearing a blue jacket with a white stripe and white circle on the stripe with a backwards black 10. (Figure): I see it went well, yes? The bandits turned and nodded. (Bandit #1): Yea, well...we sorta changed something up... The lookalike of Mig reached down to the Gammatrix. One bandit aimed a weapon at the figure's head. The figure stopped. (Figure): What is this? (Bandit #2): We got it, we deserve it. Step aside Gim. The figure, revealed to be Gim, angrily got up and sighed. He shook his head. (Gim): I figured something like this would happen at some point. You two were shady, but I hired you anyways to see how good of a job you two would do. (Bandit #1): Huh? Gim quickly threw two smoke grenades at the cockpit. He ran into the back of the ship and threw a grenade. It exploded open. Gim grabbed the Gammatrix in the container and jumped. One bandit ran to the back and shot a grapple into the Gammatrix container. He shot it back to his location. (Gim): URRGH. Gim broke the container apart and fell among space. The bandits snatched back the container and grinned. (Bandit #1): Too easy... He walked back into the cockpit but didn't realize that two bombs were planted at the sides of the ship. Gim half-smiled and floated. ---- The footage stopped and Tekk backed away from the Gammatrix. Mig looked at it shocked. (Mig): I have an evil double?? (Clepron): That...isn't right. That just isn't right at all...something's up, magic has to be involved somehow. (Voice): Magic? Oh please, I thought you had knowledge of the universe. Mig, Clepron, and Tekk looked up to see Gim on the ledge of the cliffside. Tekk looked around and saw his guards all surrounded in an electromagnetic forcefield. (Clepron): How did- Gim showed the three another Gammatrix core that glowed blue. He clenched his fist and grinned deviously. He then got up and laughed. (Gim): Thank you Tekk for working on another Gammatrix replica. (Mig): Gim, right? Could you explain some stuff? Like HOW and WHY you look like me. (Gim): There's many different realms across this universe. I come from the 'Mirror Realm' or better known as the 'Opposite Realm.' To us, you are from the Opposite Realm. Confusing I know but that doesn't matter. (Tekk): You can't activate my Gammatrix anyways. (Gim): Oh, I can't? Gim revealed a blue and white base form of the Gammatrix. He smashed in the core. Electricity and noises buzzed. He spun the core into place, and then it glowed blue and activated. (Clepron): How did he do that? (Gim): I recall you saying something about magic. Think of it THAT way. Mig activated the Gammatrix and transformed into AHDO. He blasted up on the ridge of the cliff and glared at Gim. (Gim): A Sonicorian, cool. AHDO aimed both of his palms and fired off high-frequency sonic waves at Gim. Gim jumped to dodge and slid back. He activated his Gammatrix a bit differently and slammed down. Gim morphed with eerie noises. He transformed into Nega Gemspade, who had a more greyish-teal diamond color with no clothes. His body was dark purple with black ridges. He had dark pink crystals on his chest and the negative Gammatrix symbol on his chest, titled. (AHDO): Really? That's so easy. I know all of the aliens in the Gammatrix. (Nega Gemspade): This isn't the Gammatrix. It's the Deltatrix. FAR more improved. Nega Gemspade fired a large round of crystal shards at AHDO. AHDO fell back, injured a bit. He rose up and threw sonic balls. Nega Gemspade shielded himself from the attacks. (AHDO): Agh... (Nega Gemspade): Petrosapien vs a Sonicorian...not good for me. He hit the Deltatrix, which swirled and swirled faster and faster and transformed Gim into Nega Lavalamp. He fired off blue fire that scorched AHDO. AHDO fell and rolled. (Nega Lavalamp): You're very weak. AHDO hit the Gammatrix and transformed into Puncherbot. He ran at Nega Lavalamp and busted him into the air. Nega Lavalamp smashed down and shook his head. A fire explosion broke out and threw Puncherbot off the cliff. Clepron and Tekk looked at Puncherbot. Tekk ran over to him and typed into the Gammatrix. (Puncherbot): What are you... Tekk slapped the Gammatrix symbol and transformed Mig back. (Mig): Really? (Tekk): I need to do something that will help you. The Master Contr- Just then a large spike shot through Tekk. He looked up and regenerated and spotted Nega Spiker. Gim transformed into Nega Battery Acid, smiling. He slapped onto Mig and pulled him up. (Mig): AGH!! (Nega Battery Acid): All I need from you is the Master Control function...and perhaps your remains grinded into the ground. Tekk angrily glared up at Gim and shot out at Mig's Gammatrix. Nega Battery Acid grabbed him by the neck. (Clepron): Have you forgotten about me Gim? I feel left out. Gim transformed into Nega AHDO. (Nega AHDO): How could I forget you? Sonics exploded out of his arms and chest. One blasted Mig and levitated him in the place and the others did the same for Tekk and Clepron. (Mig): URRGHHH TEKK!!! REACH...MY...GAMMATRIX... (Tekk): I'M TRYING! I DON'T THINK I CAN! Gim laughed. A large spark swirled on his chest. A sonic shockwave blasted the three onto the ground with blast marks and soot on them. Mig groaned. Gim landed and transformed back, standing over Mig. (Gim): It's a real shame you aren't as strong as me. Mig reached his head up. Gim quickly grabbed his neck and gave him a pressure point. Mig fell back stiff and frozen. Just then Clepron arose from the ground and kicked Gim. Gim turned back, grabbed Clepron's ankle, and snapped it. He hurled his body into the sky, transformed into Iceitope, and blasted a freeze ray at him. He changed back. (Gim): Go to sleep Mig. Gim walked towards Mig and ducked down. He looked at the Gammatrix. Unbeknownst to him, Tekk was slithering towards his location. Tekk looked at the Deltatrix and then the Gammatrix. He morphed into his humanoid form and smacked Gim away. (Gim): WAGHH. Gim smashed into the ground and slid. Tekk leaned down and grabbed the Gammatrix. An orange flash and click were seen and heard, and Tekk appeared wearing it. Mig looked up at him. (Mig): Tekk...I... (Tekk): Shhh, rest. Gim got up and angrily stared at Tekk. Tekk stared back. (Tekk): I have the high ground here. I know how to use the Gammatrix and your Deltatrix. Both are my creations. (Gim): Let's see you try to actually USE it in combat. Gim twisted the core of his Alphatrix and slammed down, transforming into Nega Gemspade once more. He formed a giant diamond behind Tekk out of the ground and levitated it upward. He then slammed it over him. Tekk lifted up the large diamond as Puncherbot, who was covered in tech. He threw it at Nega Gemspade. Nega Gemspade formed a diamond barrier and the diamond boulder crashed down, crushing him. Gim transformed into Dragonfly and floated into the air. Tekk ran up behind him and clapped. A large shockwave exploded up and threw Nega Dragonfly off. He fell to the ground and transformed into himself. Puncherbot walked forward and transformed into Fantasm. (Tekk Fantasm): Out of luck now... Fantasm grabbed Gim and seeped into him. Gim groaned and fell to his hands and knees. Mig got up and fell back down to his knees. Gim transformed into Nega AHDO again. (Tekk Fantasm): AGHHHH. Fantasm fell out of Nega AHDO and transformed back into Tekk. Nega AHDO aimed his palms over him. (Nega AHDO): You have wasted my time for long enough. Mig ran forward and jumped onto Nega AHDO. He smashed the Deltatrix and transformed Gim back. Mig and Gim engaged in a fight and struggled. (Mig): URRGHHH. (Gim): AGHHH LET GO OF ME. Mig punched Gim and was turned over. Gim laid on top of him and faught on. (Gim): AFTER...I GET THE GAMMATRIX, YOU WILL DIE! (Mig): NO. YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS!! Mig grabbed Gim's wrist and wiped his hand over the Deltatrix. It flashed and beeped and then glowed brightly. Tekk quickly rose up and ran to the both of them. (Tekk): NO, STOP IT RIGHT NOW. YOU'RE CAUSING A DNA OVERLOAD. BOTH OF YOU HAVE THE SAME DNA, JUST ALTERED. (Mig): WAIT WHAT? (Gim): IF I GO, YOU GO!!! Gim grabbed Mig by the throat while the Deltatrix formed a bright unstable halo around them. Tekk transformed into Warpspeed and punched Gim into the air. He then grabbed Mig. (Gim): AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Gim flew into the sky and landed. A very large blue halo exploded out and grew bigger. Warpspeed sped off with Mig and Clepron and was blasted into the air. Tekk was changed back from the big shockwave and smashed into the ground. The Gammatrix laid open on the ground next to them. (Mig): Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh... Mig rose up and saw the Gammatrix and reached for it. Gim stepped forward and looked down, stunned. He yelled out and fell to the ground. Mig saw that Gim had white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. (Gim): NO! URGH. Tekk got up and looked down at Gim who was crying blue. Gim looked up at him. (Gim): WHY... Mig got up and gasped. He shook his head. Gim sniffled and felt his hair and pulled off a small piece of it. He yelled and threw it and smashed at the ground. The Deltatrix broke apart. (Mig): This was all your fault. (Tekk): Mig... (Mig): NO. It was all his fault. All you wanted was my Gammatrix and me dead, now look what happened to you. DNA alteration and mutation and your own trix is destroyed. I will not ever pity you. Gim angrily rose up and punched Mig in the eye. Mig fell. (Gim): I WOULDN'T HAVE EVER HAD TO DO ANY OF THIS TO YOU IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU TAKING MY GAMMATRIX! Gim quickly shoved down Tekk and grabbed the Gammatrix. He slapped it on and smashed his foot on Mig's neck. (Tekk): I will not let you do this AGAIN. Tekk morphed into the Gammatrix. It flashed light blue. Black surrounded it as well as light blue techy veins. Tekk's face appeared as the core and it broke out. (Tekk): This mechanism belongs to Miguel Tenison and was created by me. Tekk morphed out of the core and grabbed it. He flicked it into Mig's hands and walked away. Gim yelled out again and Mig tripped him. He fell down on his face. (Mig): Give up now? ---- Meanwhile at Tekk's lab, Gim is shown strapped in multiple places by multiple things inside of a machine. He is heard yelling and struggling to get out. Tekk typed in on a keyboard and hit the enter key. The tube Gim was in glowed white and black. (Gim): MIG, I WILL NOT GIVE UP. EVER! YOU HEAR ME? EV- The white and black flashed and then went away. (Mig): I don't CARE. I can handle him. Clepron walked up behind Mig. Tekk handed Clepron a brand new Domo Gizmo he had made. (Tekk): Sorry for destroying your other one. (Clepron): This looks better anyways. Mig looked at Tekk. Tekk walked back into the main part of his lab and shut the door. Mig sat down on a chair and looked around the room and at the machine tube. (Clepron): Just wait. (Mig): What? Tekk opened the door and gave Mig a new Gammatrix gauntlet and the regular Gammatrix core. (Tekk): I fixed all the glitchy safeguards and fixed a lot of the damages that had been done previously to this day or on this day. You are welcome. Should you unlock the additional playlists, be careful. Mig smiled and put it back on his wrist. (Mig): Don't count on it being 100% perfect. (Tekk): Oh trust me, I would know. I monitor it now. Tekk nodded and walked back to his lab. (Tekk): You two should get back to Earth. Now I know Clepron isn't in good shut, so I will lend you a ride to BORROW. It will immediately teleport back to me when you land on Earth. (Mig): Thanks...for everything. Tekk waved. Mig grabbed the keys and helped Clepron to the techy ship. The door opened up. Mig waved at Tekk and got in with Clepron. It zoomed off into the sky. (Tekk): I hope I didn't make the wrong decision... Tekk turned his head back and forth and walked over to the Galvanic Mechamorph guards trapped into the electromagnetic field. He shut it off. ---- Meanwhile, in the Opposite Realm... Gim teleported in and slammed down on the ground. (Gim): Ahahahaha. Simpleton fool. Gim easily broke one fold and all the fold around him ripped apart. He got up and smoothened his jacket and looked up into the sky. (Gim): Just you wait Mig...I will be back...I have enough resources to repair the damages to the Deltatrix. Then you will truly face your match. He clenched the broken Deltatrix core in his hand and smiled. ---- THE END Major Events *Galvan B is first visited. *The Gammatrix creator, Tekk, debuts. *The Domo Gizmo is destroyed. *Gim debuts. *It is revealed how the Gammatrix got on Earth in the first place. *AHDO's species, Sonicorian, is revealed. *The Deltatrix, an alternate Gammatrix, is revealed. *Tekk uses the Gammatrix. *The Deltatrix is destroyed, and Gim's DNA has been altered. *The Opposite Realm is seen. Characters *Mig Tenison *Clepron Stargo *Tekk Villains *Tyere *Gim Aliens By Mig *Battery Acid *Sting Ray *AHDO *Puncherbot By Gim *Gemspade (x2) *Lavalamp *Spiker (cameo) *Battery Acid *AHDO (x2) *Iceitope (cameo) *Dragonfly By Tekk *Puncherbot *Fantasm *Warpspeed Trivia *This is the first episode where different characters aside from Mig use a Gammatrix. **Although, Gim used the Deltatrix. *The Gammatrix origin is revealed. *This episode has shown every alien thus far in the show, with the exception of Gammahand. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Mig Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons